


Dean's Jockstrap

by Angelsfeartotread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseballplayer!Dean, Bottom!Cas, Cas has a baseball uniform kink, M/M, PWP, sexytimes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsfeartotread/pseuds/Angelsfeartotread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets majorly turned on while watching his baseball player boyfriend Dean play and then as I'm sure you can imagine, they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Jockstrap

This is why Cas couldn't come to Deans games anymore. He gets too worked up. 

Like now for instance he's in a grotty stadium toilet fucking himself backwards on his three fingers that are stuffed up his ass, working himself open and trying to relieve some of the burning heat that seeing Dean in his baseball uniform always leaves. 

The tight pants, the fitted top, the jockstrap that Cas knows is constraining a monster. A monster that he wants in him now. He knows there's only a few minutes of the game left and he wants to be ready as soon as Dean leaves the pitch so he works in the butt plug he had with him and exits the stall, hoping no one had heard his activities. 

He got back to the private box just in time to see Dean's team win, the man himself grinning from ear to ear in celebration. Deans eyes sought his out and he winked, and Cas knew he was in for a hell of a ride tonight. 

He rushed out of the box and down to the changing rooms, the security quite familiar with him now. He entered the room and was immediately met with strong arms wrapping themselves around him and a pair of searching lips meeting his own. Even if he hasn't known it was Dean, the smell would have easily given him away, being only intensified by the game he'd just played. Cas loved Deans smell. 

As Dean felt the obvious hardness in Cas's pants, he moaned against his lips and his teammates started cat calling, no one bothered by the gay on display, they were quite used to it. Dean started to run his hands over Cas's ass and came across the plug. He moved back slightly to take in Cas's face, a smirk gracing his lips and Cas knew he couldn't wait any longer to be taken by this man.   
"We're leaving, now" Cas stated, grabbing Deans hand and pulling him out of the room while Dean scrambled to grab his bag and flashing a smug grin to his teammates who were now well aware of what was about to happen. 

When the pair reached the car, Cas shoved Dean against the door and began tongue fucking his mouth, grinding their crotches together before pushing Dean into the car and telling him to drive them home as fast as he could. Dean was more than happy to comply. 

As the door of their apartment shut behind them Cas was already dragging Dean to the bedroom and shedding both their clothes for them on the way. 

Once they reached the bed, Cas made Dean lay down and he clambered up to join him, straddling Dean's hips so his cock sat comfortably between Cas's ass cheeks. He lent forward and caught Dean up in a passionate kiss as he moved his hips slowly providing slight friction to get Dean moaning. When he was sure he 'd worked Dean up sufficiently, he reached behind him and removed the plug, his hole feeling much too empty so quickly he lined up Dean's cock and sank down on it with practiced ease. 

Dean groaned in pleasure as his cock was encased in Cas's heat and he began to slowly rock backwards and forwards, fucking himself back on Dean's cock, much to his delight. 

"Do you have any idea of what that uniform does to me?" Cas moaned as he picked up the pace, riding the cock up his ass very enthusiastically. 

Dean couldn't even find words for a response he was so far gone, Cas as usual completely flooring him. He hasn't known sex could even be like this before Cas, full of such love and animalistic lust together. 

Cas had been on the edge since the bathroom stall and he knew he was close, so he began slamming down ever faster, working Dean's cock for all he was worth, the headboard slamming with each movement. 

With no warning and completely untouched, Cas was coming, hard, painting Dean and himself with come before slumping against Dean, exhausted from the pent up arousal and the energetic sex he'd just performed. 

Dean loved seeing Cas lose it like that and with a few shallow thrusts in Cas's sated body he was coming too, pumping his come deep inside. 

They lay like that for a while as they caught their breath and came back down to earth from the soaring high of their orgasms. But both were certainly not done. They had the whole night ahead of them yet.


End file.
